Not Ready to Make Nice
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Song Fic. KagomexKurama. It's been years since I've written fanfiction, so forgive me. Hope you enjoy and review if you wish. This is SAD, but please note, I've always loved this pairing.


Hey guys...it's been awhile hasn't it? I just...felt like writing something quick and easy to one of my old favorite fandoms. Sorry if you do not like the pairing it's meant to be for but I've been stressed a lot lately and I felt the need to write this upon listening to the song. Yes, this is a song fanfic. I normally never listen to country music but I've been a fan of a few of their songs.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Dixie Chicks. 

* * *

><p><span>"Not Ready to Make Nice" by the Dixie Chicks<span>

**Forgive, sounds good**  
><strong>Forget, I'm not sure I could<strong>  
><strong>They say time heals everything <strong>  
><strong>But I'm still waiting<strong>

Constantly forgiving what you've done, constantly forgetting what had happened. My wounds have yet to heal as I meerly watched you walk away with your back towards me. Tears streaming down my face, I stand here waiting, hoping, that you'll turn back and be in my arms once again.

**I'm through with doubt **  
><strong>There's nothing left for me to figure out <strong>  
><strong>I've paid a price <strong>  
><strong>And I'll keep paying<strong>

The lone girl stood there, before she, too, turned her back and walked away. She was done with it all. The price she payed wasn't meant to keep being paid. Her long black hair flowed behind her as the gental breeze fluttered by, lifting the very edges of her loose green dress. Her heels clanked the ground under her as she walked.

**I'm not ready to make nice **  
><strong>I'm not ready to back down <strong>  
><strong>I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time <strong>  
><strong>To go round and round and round<strong>

The man, with firey red hair had glanced back just to see her slip from his view. They were over, he knew this. He couldn't be there for her. They were constantly fighting, and neither of them where ready to admit they were wrong. He knew she was mad, and he knew this was more then their average fight.

**It's too late to make it right **  
><strong>I probably wouldn't if I could <strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself <strong>  
><strong>To do what it is you think I should<strong>

It was far to late to fix it. The tears were streaming down even harder at the fact. She couldn't do it anymore though. He was never there...But she couldn't help the thoughts that crossed her mind, tell her to go to him, and fix this once again.

**I know you said **  
><strong>Can't you just get over it?<strong>  
><strong>It turned my whole world around <strong>  
><strong>And I kinda like it<strong>

"Can't you just get over it? We've been over this over and over. I have my missions to do. You know I do them not only because I have to, but to protect you as well!"

The man thought back to their fights. It was constantly the same thing. Constantly him having to remind her he was doing his job for her sake as well. He couldn't just suddenly quit. His boss wouldn't just let him do as he pleased. It was either this, or be put in the Spirit World's Jail. His job was better then a jail cell...so why didn't she ever see that?

**I made my bed and I sleep like a baby **  
><strong>With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'<strong>  
><strong>It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her<strong>  
><strong> Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger<strong>

The young woman slipped into her well made bed, thanks to her mother. Clutching a pillow, she didn't bother to stop the tears that continued to slip down her cheeks. She thought back to how she and him met. It was by chance that she and him were after the same demon. The demon came near her family and it was the first since the well was sealed. She was going to dispose of it before it could bring harm to her family. He was there on a mission. She then only found out that he was the same popular male that went to her University. She should have continued to hate him when he was no more then a stranger.

**And how in the world can the words that I said **  
><strong>Send somebody so over the edge <strong>  
><strong>That they'd write me a letter sayin' that I better <strong>  
><strong>Shut up and sing or my life will be over<strong>

He thought once again on in words from each of their arguments. This was the final straw for her to finally leave him. He was a man, a demon, a fox, but none of these facts stopped the single tear to fall from his eye. He truly loved the woman. Opening the door to his home, he sat down on his couch only to hear a faint crumple from his pockets. Fishing into them, he pulled out a single piece of paper.

**Forgive, sounds good **  
><strong>Forget, I'm not sure I could <strong>  
><strong>They say time heals everything <strong>  
><strong>But I'm still waiting<strong>

On that letter held the simplest words upon its crumpled white piece, dated a few weeks ago. _"Forgive and forget. Time will heal everything. I'll be waiting for you."_


End file.
